


La ventana

by Lightning_kal



Series: Wolf [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sleep Stiles, Stalker Derek Hale
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6080706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_kal/pseuds/Lightning_kal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo esto a las 3 de la madrugada es demasiado incluso para Stiles</p>
            </blockquote>





	La ventana

**Author's Note:**

> "Teen Wolf" así como sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos los derechos pertenecen a su escritor Jeff DavisyMTV.
> 
> Esta es la continuación de "Ojos de Perrito".
> 
> ¡Feliz año nuevo!
> 
> Agradezco a mi Beta por toda la paciencia que me tiene, gracias Nochedeinvierno13-Friki.

Para Derek no hay nada como acostarse al lado de Stiles, la persona que más ama en el mundo, y verlo dormir. Este es el único momento en que el adolescente permanece quieto, más indefenso que de costumbre, les provoca a el y a su lobo interno el sentimiento de protegerle de cualquier amenaza que ronde por su pueblo.

Es un regalo que... ¡Mierda, Stiles se despierta! ¡La ventana, por la ventana! Nada de correr en círculos, correr derecho, derecho.  
...___...___...___...  
Lo primero que Stiles nota al despertar es que la ventana está abierta; lo segundo es que el espacio a su lado está tibio; lo tercero es la sensación de ser observado.

Que todo suceda a las tres de la madrugada es demasiado, incluso para él...


End file.
